Music Box
by Tempest Angelus
Summary: This is just a one shot on a scene about Misa seeing L before he dies and her thoughts at his funeral. Misa x L.


Music Box

Summery: This is just a one shot on a scene about Misa seeing L before he dies and her thoughts at his funeral. Misa x L

Disclaimer: If I owned Death Note, L would **_not_** be dead...

* * *

L was walking down one of the many long hallways in the hotel when he began to hear music. It was quiet and had an eerie, Halloween feel to it. As L got closer to it, he determined that it was coming from a music box. The beautiful melody seemed to call out to the young detective and L couldn't help but look for the source. When he had found it, he wasn't too surprised to find himself standing in Misa's room. The young actress was running around packing. Now that she was no longer under surveillance, Misa seemed eager to move out. L sighed. He had expected as much… 

"Ooof! Misa didn't see you there, Ryuzaki!" the young actress stated as she ran into L. The box she was holding fell from her hands and the magazines inside of it tumbled to the floor. Misa quickly bent down to pick them up and was a bit surprised to see Ryuzaki do the same. After everything was gathered, L was the first to stand. He looked down to Misa with a small smile as he held out his hand. The young actress looked at him before tentatively putting her hand in his. Ryuzaki helped Misa to her feet. The room was silent with the exception of the still playing music box.

"Um… Misa is sorry…" Misa said to try and break the awkward feeling she was getting.

"That sound… it's so lovely… do you mind my asking what it is?" Ryuzaki asked in a quiet tone that Misa wasn't used to hearing from the usually stonic detective.

"I don't know what the melody's called, if that's what you're asking, but here." Misa replied as she picked up a snow globe off of a nearby table and handed it to L. The detective carefully held it with both hands as if he was afraid of dropping it or breaking it. He held it up to his eye level to examine it. The base of the snow globe was painted orange. Inside of the water filled globe was a figure of a startled black cat. Its eyes were green and its face and feet were painted white. A bit of glitter littered the cat's back. Seeming a bit puzzled, Ryuzaki handed the object back to Misa.

"See? Look." Misa said as she shook the snow globe. Ryuzaki watched in awe as glitter and small black bats swirled around in the water.

"It's amazing…" L said in a childlike tone as Misa set the snow globe back down on the table.

"You've never seen a snow globe before?" Misa asked in obvious disbelief. Ryuzaki slowly shook his head in a negative response. There was silence as the two each enjoyed the melody. Suddenly yet slowly, Ryuzaki walked up to Misa.

"The tune's beautiful… just like you." Ryuzaki said as he leisurely wrapped his arms around Misa, causing the young actress to stiffen. She looked up into his eyes and was shocked to find sadness. It was almost as if his sorrow was caused by some unseen event of the future that Ryuzaki just _knew_ was going to happen. But behind the sorrow, Misa found an expression of caring. Slowly the detective leaned down, coming closer to Misa's face.

"R-Ryuzaki…!" Misa quietly squeaked. His lips were mere inches away from hers as the soft melody in the background slowed to a halt. Ryuzaki paused then stood straight up again. He let his arms fall loosely from Misa's waist. The young detective turned around and started to walk away. He paused at the door and turned to face Misa. In a sorrowful tone he said;

"Goodbye… Misa-chan"

He then walked out the door, closing it behind him.

'_Ryuzaki…'_

And that was the last Misa ever saw of him…

* * *

Now Misa stood at his grave along with Light and the other members of the taskforce. As everyone silently left, Misa informed Light that she would be staying a bit longer. Light looked at her oddly before telling her it was fine and leaving. Now that she was alone, Misa pulled out the snow globe from her purse. She looked down at L's grave with a sigh. 

She didn't quite think it was fair. After all, wasn't Ryuzaki… wasn't L just like Light? Sure, they were complete opposites on the outside. But underneath that…? Didn't they both have the same deep sense of justice? Didn't they both long to make the world a better place?

'_If only Light had given him more time… Ryuzaki would have seen eventually… he would have decided to side with Light… with Kira. If they had been able to work together…They would have surely been an amazing team.'_ Misa thought naively. Though she knew that if L had sided with Kira that he would have been Light's favorite, Misa was surprised to find that she didn't mind.

'_At least he would still be alive…'_

Misa wound up the music box and the melody L seemed to enjoy so much started to play.

'_Maybe I should have let him kiss me…'_ Misa mused miserably. She knew now that he was trying to give her his last goodbye. She didn't know how, but Ryuzaki knew he was going to be killed. He _knew_. She had even heard Light muttering about how he had been sad before he died, that he seemed to know it was coming. Tears rolled down Misa's cheeks.

"Why was Misa so mean to you while you were alive? Why did you have to die, Ryuzaki?! Why?!" Misa said aloud as her tears started to flow more freely. Misa remembered that caring look Ryuzaki had given her before he stooped down for the kiss.

'_It was a look,'_ Misa realized, _'that Light's never given me…'_

Her tears continued to fall as she pondered on the "what ifs".

'_What if Ryuzaki actually loved me? Could he have made me happy? Would he have just looked down on me as Light does, or would he have treated me as a human being?'_

Misa decided it was pointless now seeing as L was gone forever. With a small sob, Misa set the snow globe down by L's tombstone. Nothing was written on it, the tombstone was simply a small, gray stone cross.

"This is yours, Ryuzaki. You enjoyed it more than I ever did…" Misa said.

'_Besides, anytime I hear it now it'll just remind me of you and I'll cry again.'_ She mentally added as an after thought. Rain started to fall from the dark sky above in the form of small droplets. Misa mused mildly if heaven was crying for its fallen angel.

'_It doesn't matter now. None of that matters now.'_ Misa reminded herself. She turned around and left his grave without looking back. As the music slowly died away into silence, the feelings Misa had for L went with it. Silenced, and to never be played again…

_Finis_

* * *

Well, there you have it. I just watched episode 25 and had to write _something_ about it. I was just so sad to see L go… alright, well that's it. Please leave a review on what you think.

Oh, and by the way, I found out what the song is called. . The song is "Funeral March for a Marionette". It's a music box thingy I have. Just thought I'd let people know what song I was thinking about. XD


End file.
